


Crazy Little Thing Called Love (AKA Germany Does Not Compute)

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Series: All Is Fair In Love and War [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany does not do well with emotions, M/M, can't believe I actually wrote this, love is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany is in love</p><p>He fucking hates it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love (AKA Germany Does Not Compute)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm fairly new to the Hetalia fandom, I just started watching it but immediately fell in love with Germany. He's like a sexy Castiel. Minus the trenchcoat but with the booty slamming body. All concrit will be appreciated
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: not mine. Not making any money from it either

Germany was in love

He fucking hated it

His life was governed by a strict set of rules, he woke up at the same time every day, he had the same thing for breakfast, worked on his battle strategies for three hours before taking a break, then two hours of exercise then back to thinking up war tactics.

Then he met him

Italy

The pasta loving idiot who had somehow wormed his way into Germany’s heart

It was torture. Working out with Italy made him want to touch every inch of that glorious tanned skin, to taste every mole and map his way around his lithe body with lips and hands. And whenever Italy voiced one of his stupid ideas and frustrated him to no end with his persistent thoughts of surrender it was all Germany could do to hold himself back from throwing him down on the nearest table and fucking him three ways to Sunday

Being in love was infuriating

More than that, it was a weakness. How was he supposed to win a war when his heart rate shot up whenever he thought of him? How was he supposed to remain cool and industrious whenever Italy walked around shirtless, with no idea of how the sight of his taut body was sweet torment to him?. How was he supposed to be an unflappable military leader when he would drop everything to go and rescue Italy wherever one of his harebrained schemes inevitably ended in disaster?  
If Germany had any choice in the matter he would have cut out his heart and replaced it with beer and wurst, something strong and steadfast to replace the current fickle trembling thing he had inside him.

Love was stupid and Italy was stupid and he didn't think he could hold himself back from taking him against the nearest wall any longer


End file.
